produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Iwatate Saho
|birthday = October 4, 1994 |nationality = Japanese |blood_type = B |height = 157 cm |weight = 44.5 kg |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram }}Iwatate Saho (이와타테 사호; いわたて さほ) is currently an AKB48 member. She was a competitor on Produce 48. However, she ranked #40 on episode 8 and was eliminated. Career & History Saho Official debuted with AKB48 in September of 2011. After she was eliminated from Produce 48 She returned to the group to continue her activities. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) AKB48 B-Sides * "Ano Hi no Fuurin" (Gingham Check) * "Otona he no Michi" (UZA) * "Watashitachi no Reason" (Eien Pressure) * "Tsuyoi Hana" (So long!) * "LOVE Shugyou" (Sayonara Crawl) * "Aozora Cafe" (Koi Suru Fortune Cookie) * "Seijun Philosophy" (Heart Ereki) * "Mosh & Dive" (Kimi no Hohoemi wo Yume ni Miru) * "KONJO" (Mae Shika Mukanee) * "Heart no Dasshutsu Game" (Labrador Retriever) * "Chewing Gum no Aji ga Naku Naru Made" (Kokoro no Placard) * "Ambulance" (Kibouteki Refrain) * "Me wo Aketa Mama no First Kiss" (Kibouteki Refrain) * "Reborn" (Kibouteki Refrain) * "Nanka, Chotto, Kyuu ni..." (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * "Kangaeru Hito" (Tsubasa wa Iranai) * "Kishi ga Mieru Umi Kara" (LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai) * "Anogoro no Gohyaku Yen Dama" (Negaigoto no Mochigusare) * "Tomadotte Tameratte" (＃SukiNanda) * "Kimi wa Boku no Kaz" (Teacher Teacher) * "Atarashii Chime" (Teacher Teacher) * "Sandal ja Dekinai Koi" (Sentimental Train) * "Wakariyasukute Gomen" (NO WAY MAN) * "Seishun Da Cap" (Sustainable) * "Nagareboshi ni Nani wo Negaeba Ii no Darou" (Sustainable) Other Singles * "Harukaze Pianissimo" (Yasashiku Suru Yori Kisu wo Shite) * "Chikai no ni Hanareteru" Albums * "Sakuranbo to Kodoku" (1830m) * "Aozora yo Sabishikunai ka?" (1830m) * "Team Zaka" (Tsugi no Ashiato) * "Bokutachi no Ideology" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de tobe!) * "Namida wa ato Mawashi" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de tobe!) * "Nakigoto Time" (0 to 1 no Aida) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) Television * AKBINGO! * AKB48 Nemousu Terebi (Season 9) * Produce 48 (2018) * AKB Horror Night Adrenaline no Yoru Gallery Produce 48 Iwatate Saho Promotional 1.jpg Iwatate Saho Promotional 2.jpg Iwatate Saho Promotional 3.jpg Iwatate Saho Promotional 4.jpg Iwatate Saho Promotional 5.jpg Iwatate Saho Promotional 6.jpg Iwatate Saho Promotional 7.jpg Iwatate Saho Promotional 8.jpg Iwatate Saho Promotional 9.jpg Iwatate Saho Promotional 10.jpg AKB48 Iwatate Saho 2012 1.jpg Iwatate Saho 2012 2.jpg Iwatate Saho 2013.jpg Iwatate Saho 2014.jpg Iwatate Saho 2015.jpg Iwatate Saho 2016.jpg Iwatate Saho 8th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Iwatate Saho 2017.jpg Iwatate Saho 9th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Iwatate Saho 2018.jpg Iwatate Saho 10th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE48 AKB48ㅣ이와타테 사호ㅣ몽실몽실 케이크 먹방 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ이와타테 사호(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ이와타테 사호(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ무토 토무(AKB48)+이와타테 사호(AKB48) - ♬마루마루 모리모리 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ무토 토무(AKB48) vs 이와타테 사호(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 AKB48 타케우치 미유, 고토 모에, 이와타테 사호 ♬댄싱 히어로 @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이와타테 사호 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이와타테 사호 - AKB48 ♬하이텐션 1조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|High Tension Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이와타테 사호 - 방탄소년단 ♬전하지 못한 진심 @보컬&랩 포지션 평가 180720 EP.6|The Truth Untold Eye Contact Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:AKB48